A display apparatus comprises an array substrate, a source driving circuit and a gate driving circuit. In particular, on the array substrate, there are arranged gate lines and data lines that are crossing each other, TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) and pixel electrodes. The gate lines are connected to the gate driving circuit, the data lines are connected to the source driving circuit, gates of the TFTs are connected to the gate lines, sources of the TFTs are connected to the data lines, and drains of the TFTs are connected to the pixel electrodes.
The display procedure of a display apparatus with the above structure is as follows. The gate driving circuit scans the gate lines line by line to turn on the TFTs line by line; at the same time, the source driving circuit outputs display data signals to all the data lines simultaneously. The display data signals are transmitted to the sources of the TFTs that are turned on through the data lines, and applied to the pixel electrodes through the drains of the TFTs to charge the pixel electrodes.